30 Days of HOT Summer
by Lil'cute Bear
Summary: Updated! [Day 5 - Morning Lazy Day] Kumpulan 30 cerita singkat kehidupan asmara antara Si Sexy, Kang daniel. Dan Si Manis, Hwang Minhyun. NielHwang. Daniel x Minhyun. Drabble. [Based on 30 Days OTP Challenge NSFW Ver.] Warning Inside! DLDR. RnR :)
1. Day 1 - Cuddles

**30 DAYS of HOT SUMMER**

Kumpulan 30 cerita singkat kehidupan asmara antara

Si Sexy, Kang daniel. Dan Si Manis, Hwang Minhyun.

Rating: 17+

Pairing: NielHwang

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Day 1 - Cuddles**

Minhyun tengah bermimpi nyenyak ketika merasakan sisi ranjangnya sedikit melesak karena di duduki oleh sosok tegap yang kini merebahkan diri disampingnya. Ia memang termasuk orang yang sensitif, sehingga meski ia sedang terlelap sekalipun ia bisa dengan cepat merasakan gerakan atau suara sekecil apapun.

"Hmm.. Niel?" Suara seraknya membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah elusan tangan pada pucuk kepalanya.

"Maaf membangunkanmu sayang" Daniel mengecup pucuk kepala Minhyun lembut sebelum menyibakkan selimut tebal yang membalut tubuh ramping Minhyun.

"Nggh.. Kenapa lama sekali.." Minhyun sedikit menggosok matanya yang terasa berat karena kantuk untuk memandang kekasihnya yang sudah ikut membaringkan diri disampingnya.

"Sshh... Sini..." Daniel menangkap tangan Minhyun yang berada diarea matanya dan mengecupnya buku-buku jemarinya.

"Apa ku bilang tentang menggosok mata Hmm..?" Usai menempatkan dirinya pada posisi nyaman, ia menarik Minhyun semakin mendekat diatas tubuhnya yang tidak berbalut apapun.

Minhyun sedikit mengerang merasakan tubuhnya ditarik untuk bertumpu pada dada bidang daniel, membuatnya sedikit merona meski kedua iris hitamnya kembali terpejam.

"Kemana kaosmu niel.." Minhyun sedikit meraba permukaan perut Daniel yang kekar, efek kerja kerasanya selama di Gym.

"Aku lebih suka tidur seperti ini, sehinga aku bisa merasakan _skin to skin, body to body_ denganmu sayang" bersama dengan bisikan sensual Daniel, ia bisa merasakan tangan lebar Daniel yang menyusup kedalam kaos piyama yang ia gunakan.

"Mmh.. Niel.."

"Sangat lembut hyung.." Bisiknya lembut sambil mengusapi punggung putih Minhyun dari balik busananya.

"Yaaa... yah.. Kau harus ke kantor besok Mr. Kang.." Ucap Minhyun lirih, elusan Daniel membuat dirinya meremang. Meski ia sendiri juga tengah asyik membuat garis-garis abstract diatas dada Daniel.

"Hmm.. Tapi aku tidak sedang melakukan apapun hyung.. _Belum lebih tepatnya_ " Daniel kembali mengecup pucuk kepala Minhyun dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Daniel... Jangan..." Minhyun sedikit mencubit kecil pinggang daniel, membuat kekasihnya itu terkekeh pelan.

"Salahkan dirimu yang selalu menggoda hyung..." tangan besar Daniel kini menjelajahi tubuh depan Minhyun, sedikit mengelus pelan tonjolan kecil didada Minhyun.

"Nghh..." Minhyun mengerang pelan.

"Niell-ah.." Minhyun sedikit meremas pinggang Daniel membuat daniel menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap hyungnya yang terbaring dalam pelukannya kini tampak mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal.

Minhyun bisa merasakan dagunya diapit lembut oleh jemari Daniel sebelum dikecup oleh bibir tebal tersebut.

"Tapi, aku tahu kau lelah.. Jadi biarkan aku hanya memelukmu malam ini"

Minhyun yang masih merona hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Daniel mengecupi bibirnya kembali, sedikit menyesapi bibir menggoda Minhyun, berusaha mengecap segenap rasa manis yang ia rasakan dari bibir Minhyun.

Kecupan kecupan singkat Daniel seakan membuat ribuan kupu berterbangan menggelitik perutnya. Ia sedikit mengerang ketika tubuhnya dibalik oleh daniel menjadi dibawahnya tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pagutannya.

Minhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada punduk Daniel, memberi keleluasan kepada pemuda Kang itu untuk terus mencumbunya.

Daniel terus memagut bibir Minhyun tanpa jeda, tangannya juga kini semakin asyik merabai tubuh Minhyun, hingga kini terhenti diare sensitif Minhyun dan ibu jemarinya kini asyik memanjakan dua tonjolan yang berada disana dengan penuh kelembutan.

Tubuh Minhyun bergetar dibawahnya, entah karena gairah atau karena minimnya oksigen yang terpompa akibat cumbuan Daniel.

Daniel menggeram merasakan desahan kecil Minhyun yang lolos disela-sela pagutannya, tanpa sadar ia menarik Piyama yang dikenakan Minhyun dari tubuh menggoda tersebut.

"Sshhit.." Daniel mengumpat saat merasakan adiknya tanpa sadar mulai sedikit terbangun melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Minhyun dan tubuhnya memang sebuah kombo mematikan untuk daniel.

Dengan segera ia kembali mengulum singkat bibir Minhyun yang sudah memerah dan membengkak lalu kemudian menyudahi kulumannya untuk menumpukan dahi keduanya.

"Butuh kontrol luar biasa untuk menghentikan ini hyung, Minhyunku yang berbahaya..." Bisik daniel sambil mengigiti daun telinga Minhyun yang semakin memerah.

"Dan- niel..."

"Sshh.. Maafkan aku hyung.. Aku kelepasan" Daniel kembali membaringkan kembali tubuhnya dan menarik Minhyun untuk kembali dalam pelukannya.

Efek dari tubuh atas Minhyun yang polos membuat Daniel sedikit mengerang saat merasakan nipple Minhyun menggesek pinggiran punggungnya.

'Hormon sial' Batinnya.

"Niel?"

"Tidak, tidak apa hyung..." Daniel memejamkan matanya erat-erat berusaha meredakan nafsunya yang masih terasa membara, well salahkan kang daniel yang membuat tubuh atas Minhyun terkespos sehingga semakin susah baginya untuk melawan godaan.

Tapi untuk kali ini nuraninya menang, mereka berdua akan sama-sama sibuk esok hari dan ia tidak mau menjadi satu-satunya yang mendapatkan kenikmatan (Meski iapun juga memberikan Minhyun kenikmatan tiada tara) sedang kekasihnya akan kesakitan esok paginya.

Memantapkan diri Daniel menarik Minhyun semakin rapat dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf"

"Hmm.. Tidak apa"

Minhyun pun hanya bisa balik memeluk erat tubuh daniel sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang tersebut.

"Tidur..." Bisik Minhyun.

"Iya, kita tidur.." Daniel sedikit membenahi posisinya sebelum menarik selimut mereka yang sempat terbengkalai.

" _Sleep Tight, My love..."_

Bersama kecupan singkat dipucuk kepalanya, Minhyun kembali terlelap dalam pelukan penuh keamanan yang diberikan oleh Kang daniel.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chap. 1 – Cuddles END

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Iya, Lil sadar kerjaannya nambah utang mulu, tapi asli radar Nielhwang itu lagi kuat bgt akhir2 ini... Ampe bikin tangan gatel pengen ngetik..

Udah gitu kalo cerita mereka bawaanya mau nya nyerempet mulu, jadi beginilah adanya..

Cerita ini modelnya drabble, idenya diambil dari 30 days otp challenge tapi yang versi nsfw #Plak

Dan berhubung lil ga mau dan ga yakin bisa jadiin ini sebagai 30 days challenge, jadi lil buat ini jadi fic biasa tanpa batasan harus tiap hari update *Tawa setan*

Tapii... seandainya mungkin kalo lil dapet wangsitnya kuat, mungkin fic ini bisa update teratur #Plak *tukang pehape* *janji palsu*

Tapii lagi.. itu semua bisa terwujud kalo banyak dukungannya juga hehehe..

Dukungan buat cerita ini... dan juga dukungan buat pairing unyu2 ini, Nielhwang for life *kibar bendera*

Jadi, Lil Tunggu Reviewnya XD

With Love,

Lilcutebear

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	2. Day 2 - Kiss of Life

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **30 DAYS of HOT SUMMER**

Kumpulan 30 cerita singkat kehidupan asmara antara

Si Sexy, Kang daniel. Dan Si Manis, Hwang Minhyun.

Rating: 17+

Pairing: NielHwang

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Day 2 – Kiss of Life

Jantung Daniel berdebar sangat keras, ia bahkan merasa bisa mendengar dentumannya akibat panik yang ia rasakan. Berkali-kali ia merutuki dirinya yang telah gagal menjaga Minhyun dengan baik.

Semua ini terjadi karena kelalaiannya. Ia tidak menyadari kondisi tubuh Minhyun yang kurang fit, dan malah mengajaknya untuk pergi ke pantai bersama. Ia juga tidak menyadari alergi Minhyun terhadap zat garam, yang berarti menjadikan pantai bukanlah tempat strategis bagi kekasihnya untuk berlibur semua kelalaian nya hari ini membuatnya tidak henti merutuki kebodohannya.

Ditambah Minhyun-nya, Hwang Minhyun yang selalu berusaha untuk tidak pernah mengecewakan Daniel hanya mengiyakan saja ajakan tersebut. Yang berakibat pada kecelakaan kecil yang hampir membuat detak jantung Daniel terhenti saat melihat Minhyun nyaris terseret arus ombak.

Tubuhnya kembali bergetar saat mengingat kembali momen itu, tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Minhyun yang terbaring lemah diatas kasur hotel mereka dengan penuh penyesalan mengusapi perlahan permukaan kulit putih tersebut.

"Maafkan aku hyung..." bisiknya lirih.

.

Dalam rangkaian acara liburan musim panas yang sudah diatur oleh Daniel, ia berniat mengajak Minhyun menaiki sekoci kecil menuju sebuah gua di ujung pantai yang berisi ribuan batuan granite indah di dinding gua, Minhyun yang melihat euforia menggebu Daniel, merasa segan memberitahu Daniel bahwa ia merasa sedikit penat akibat sengatan Matahari.

Sehingga ia hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Daniel membantu dirinya menaiki sekoci yang sudah ia sewa.

"Panas yah hyung?" Daniel melirik pemuda manis disampingnya yang tengah memejamkan mata sambil bersandar pada pundaknya yang tengah mengemudikan sekoci yang mereka sewa.

"Mmm.. sedikit" Minhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum menatap Daniel.

"Masih jauhkah gua yang ingin kamu tuju?"

"Sedikit lagi hyung.."

Daniel menakup dagu Minhyun, membuat kekasihnya itu kembali menatapnya.

"Kenapa wajah Hyung merah sekali?" Daniel hendak meraba pelipis Minhyun yang sedikit basah entah karena peluh, atau sisa air laut sehabis berenang sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa, ini hanya efek terik matahari tadi, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Niel.." namun Minhyun menarik jemari Daniel yang ingin meraba keningnya dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Terimakasih, sudah mengajakku kesini, aku tidak sabar melihat indahnya gua yang kau ceritakan Niel.." Daniel yang awalnya sedikit menatap cemas kearah Minhyun, langsung tersenyum antusias mendengar ucapan Minhyun. Sambil merangkul pinggang sang kekasih yang sudah kembali menyandarkan diri dipundaknya ia mengecuk pucuk kepala Minhyun.

"Aku juga tidak sabar untuk menunjukannya kepadamu hyung!"

"Kau tahu dulu aku..."

Dan suara Daniel yang bercerita dengan semangat memenuhi perjalanan mereka dengan rentetan memori kecil miliknya, membuatnya tidak menyadari nafas Minhyun yang mulai sedikit tersengal

.

"Hyung tunggu disini aku akan menambatkan sekoci kita" Daniel menceburkan dirinya dan menarik tali yang ada untuk ditambatkan pada palung karang terdekat.

Minhyun hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Daniel menceburkan dirinya kedalam air.

Kekasihnya berenang sambil menarik sekoci mereka menuju sisi pulau yang sedikit terjal.

"Hati-hati Niel..." Ucap Minhyun pelan, pandangannya sedikit mengabur karena pusing yang mulai terasa. Tapi ia tidak tega memadamkan antusias Daniel, ia hanya berharap tubuhnya cukup kuat hingga mereka selesai nanti.

"Tenang saja hyung..." Daniel melambai sekilas kearah Minhyun sambil terus berenang dengan lihai menghindari karang-karang yang menjulang tajam hingga ia tiba diarea terbuka dan cukup landai untuk menepikan sekoci.

Dengan segera ia menarik dan mengikat kan tali sekoci mereka, menambatkan simpul-simpul kuat untuk menahan sekoci mereka. Setelah memastikan ia sudah mengikat kencang tali tersebut, Daniel berenang kembali kearah sekoci mereka, namun pandangannya sedikit mengernyit saat melihat Minhyun tengah memegangi kepalanya.

Dengan segera ia berenang bergegas menuju sekoci mereka, "Hyung?" ia menumpukan tangannya pada pinggiran sekoci memandang intens Minhyun yang masih duduk memegangi kepalanya.

Minhyun yang baru sadar kalau Daniel sudah kembali kepadanya berjengit kaget dan segera menurunkan tangannya.

"Ah sudah selesai Niel?" Ia bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kearah Daniel untuk membantu kekasihnya itu kembali sambil memasang senyuman meminta maaf.

"Hyung kenapa?" Daniel dibantu dengan Minhyun menaiki sekoci dengan terburu-buru dan langsung memegang pundak Minhyun yang memang hanya dibalut sebuah kaos putih tipis.

"Tidak-tidak apa, Daniel.." Minhyun tersenyum mengelak sambil memegang lengan Daniel.

"Hyung jangan berbohong ke—"

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa sayang.." Minhyun menakup wajah cemas Daniel dengan tangannya dan membuat pemuda bermarga Kang itu terdiam.

CHU

Minhyun mengecup pelan bibir Daniel dan menurunkan tangan Daniel dari pundaknya kemudian menggenggamnya, "Kita sudah sampai disini, ayo tunggu apa lagi?" Minhyun menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Daniel.

"Tapi..."

CHU~

Minhyun lagi-lagi membungkam Daniel dengan kecupan singkat, membuat pikiran Daniel seakan kosong dan ia melupakan kekhawatiran nya kepada Minhyun.

"Masih terus ingin kucium hmm.." Senyuman jenaka Minhyun membuat Daniel kembali terfokus pada tujuan awalnya dan membantu Minhyun menuruni sekoci mereka.

.

"MINHYUN HYUNG!"

Teriakan panik Daniel memenuhi sekeliling gua saat ia melihat tubuh Minhyun yang limbung di ujung sisi gua.

Tidak mempedulikan dengan tujuan awalnya saat mengajak Minhyun, Daniel langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju Minhyun yang sudah terduduk lemas. Sekujur tubuh Daniel bak diguyur oleh rasa panik saat mendapati wajah pucat Minhyun.

"Hyung, _Oh God_ , Ya ampun.." Daniel panik bahkan nyaris histeris.

Ia langsung mengalungkan tangan Minhyun pada lehernya dan menggendong kekasihnya. Tubuh Daniel bergetar hebat saat merasakan tubuh Minhyun yang terasa amat panas dalam pelukannya.

'Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya?' Batinnya kalut. Kenapa ia tidak menyadari tubuh Minhyun yang serasa terbakar karena panas seperti ini.

"Niel-ah— Nghh... Maaf..." Bisikan lirih Minhyun membuat Daniel mencelos, Ah benar, ia bukan tidak menyadari. Tapi Minhyun memang menutupinya dengan sangat baik.

Daniel menurunkan dirinya ke dataran rendah di gua tersebut dengan berhati-hati agar tidak mencelakai mereka berdua. Ia mengangkat Minhyun cukup tinggi dalam gendongannya, guna menghindari air yang mencapai pinggangnya.

Nafas Minhyun yang tersengal membuat Daniel semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Saat ini ia benar-benar merasa sebagai kekasih yang gagal. Ia gagal memenuhi janjinya dalam menjaga Minhyun, ia telah gagal memperhatikan Minhyun secara mendalam. Karenanya Minhyun sampai harus memaksakan diri seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..." Bisiknya terus.

Setelah membaringkan Minhyun dengan aman di sekoci mereka, Daniel langsung mengayuh sekuat tenaga.

.

Daniel mengganti kompresan di dahi dan leher Minhyun, mencelupkannya ke baskom berisi air dingin dan kembali meletakannya di kening Minhyun yang panas serta diarea leher sang kekasih yang memerah.

Sesampainya di area pantai ia langsung berlari membawa Minhyun ke klinik terdekat. _Heat Stroke_ begitulah diagnosa dokter. Kekasihnya itu diduga menderita penyakit akibat sengatan panas efek dirinya yang terus terpapar sinar matahari seharian ini.

Dokter langsung meminta Daniel untuk merendam tubuh Minhyun yang panas di bathtub yang berada di kamar mandi klinik yang sudah mereka isi dengan air dingin.

Daniel bergegas dan kembali menggendong kekasihnya hendak meletakan Minhyun perlahan kedalam air, Namun Minhyun sedikit mendesis dan mencengkram erat leher Daniel saat merasakan Daniel mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Niel... Nghhh— Dingin..." Minhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Daniel dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sshh.. sebentar sayang, suhu tubuhmu harus dinetralkan dulu.." Daniel berusaha membujuk Minhyun untuk melepaskan pelukannya, namun Minhyun masih tetap gigih dan enggan lepas dari Daniel.

"Tidak, dingin..." Minhyun yang merajuk membuat Daniel menghela nafas. Ia akhirnya memasuki kolam bathtub bersama Minhyun dan mendudukan dirinya perlahan.

Tubuhnya bergidik merasakan air dingin serasa menusuki kulitnya, namun ia berusaha untuk diam demi Minhyun. Perlahan ia merebahkan tubuhnya menjadi bersandar di dinding bathtub dan membawa tubuh Minhyun untuk terendam bersamanya.

Minhyun masih belum melepaskan pelukannya, tapi desahan lirih yang dikeluarkannya menandakan bahwa air dingin memang membantu dirinya dalam meredakan suhu tubuhnya.

"Hah..." Daniel sedikit bernafas lega saat merasakan tubuh panas Minhyun perlahan mulai terasa sedikit menurun. Ia tidak henti menggosoki punggung Minhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepala sang kekasih.

"Maafkan aku.." lagi-lagi hanya bisikan lirih yang bisa Daniel ucapkan.

.

"Dan— Mmh.." Minhyun menggeliat lemah sebelum perlahan mengerjapkan iris hitamnya.

"Sshh.. Bagaimana perasaanmu sayang?" Daniel yang memang sedari tadi terus duduk di samping Minhyun langsung menggenggam tangan sang kekasih.

"Pusing.." Minhyun sedikit mengerang ketika Daniel membantu dirinya untuk duduk sambil bersandar pada tumpukan bantal dibelakangnya. Sebuah kain kompresan berisi es batu terjatuh ke pangkuannya.

Daniel merapikan posisi bantal dan menempelkan dahi keduanya, "Hmm.. masih panas hyung" Ia beranjak sambil mengambil kompres yang terjatuh.

"Minum dulu" Daniel menyodorkan sebuah gelas berisi air dingin ke bibir Minhyun, namun ditepis pelan oleh pemuda manis itu.

"Tidak mau, tidak suka.." Minhyun mencengkram lengan kanan Daniel dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Daniel memandang gelisah kearah Minhyun, suhu tubuh kekasihnya itu masih jauh dari normal tapi Minhyun memang paling tidak suka dengan dingin dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dingin. Padahal ia sendiri memiliki alergi terhadap garam beserta zat-zatnya, tapi Minhyun terkadang lebih memilih kepanasan dibanding kedinginan.

Namun mengingat saran dokter kepadanya, yang mana saat ini Minhyun harus banyak meminum air dingin. Dan untuk itu Daniel akan menggunakan segala cara untuk bisa memenuhinya.

"Tidak mau.. Niel— Mmffh"

GLUP

Daniel menampung air dingin dalam gelas yang ia pegang dalam mulutnya dan dengan lembut menarik tengkuk sang kekasih. Sedikit demi sedikit dialirkan air yang seharusnya diminum oleh Minhyun, dari mulut Daniel kemulutnya.

3 kali cumbuan, Daniel memindahkan air yang ada hingga kini isi gelas sudah habis. Namun ia masih tidak melepaskan cumbuannya. Minhyunpun tampak meremasi surai cokelatnya menyalurkan hasrat yang ia rasakan.

"Mmph hah hah hah" Desahan nafas bersahutan memenuhi ruangan kamar tersebut, Daniel menghapus jejak saliva yang menghiasi sudut bibir Minhyun. Dan mengecup sudut bibir sang kekasih lembut.

"Maafkan aku hyung.." Daniel menggenggam tangan Minhyun sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Karena ketidak-pekaanku kau nyaris saja—"

"Daniel..." Potong Minhyun lembut.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, seharusnya aku memberitahumu sedari awal. Sehingga akan menghindari kita dari kesulitan ini" Minhyun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan pusing kembali melandanya.

Daniel dengan sigap langsung meletakan kembali kain kompres Minhyun pada dahi sang kekasih, dan bergegas mengambil air kembali.

"Kumohon diminum sayang.." Minhyun menatap ragu pada segelas air dingin dalam genggaman Daniel. Tapi melihat wajah memelas Daniel akhirnya Minhyun mengalah, meski dengan sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya ia meminum dengan telaten air yang disodorkan Daniel.

Daniel mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Minhyun dengan perasaan lega, ia kembali membantu Minhyun untuk berbaring diatas kasur mereka.

"Kita pasangan bodoh yah.." Daniel mengecup kening Minhyun yang masih terasa sedikit hangat dan membenarkan posisi selimutnya.

"Iya, pasangan yang bodoh.." Minhyun membenarkan sembari meremas jemari Daniel.

"Maaf merusak rencanamu daniel.."

Daniel menggeleng dan ikut menaiki kasur mereka, "setelah kupikir-pikir tidur bersama denganmu di kamar hotel seharian pun bukan liburan yang buruk hyung"

"Dan bisa saja menjadi lebih berpotensi jika kamu tidak sedang terbaring lemah sayang.." Daniel tersenyum jahil sambil menjawil pucuk hidung mancung Minhyun membuat Minhyun sedikit cemberut.

"Tapi..."

CHU

"Bisa menciummu saja sudah bisa membuatku menjadi lebih hidup sekarang.."

Daniel kembali menciumi Minhyun, dari mulai pelupuk mata, kedua pipi putihnya dan terakhir bibir tipis Minhyun yang menggoda.

" _You gave me the kiss of life"_

Daniel mencium Minhyun dalam, menyalurkan semua rasa cinta, rasa takut kehilangan, rasa lega melihat kekasihnya baik-baik saja, dan perasaan terimakasih karena ia masih diberi kesempatan menjaga Minhyun sekali lagi.

" _I Love You..."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Day 2 – Kiss of Life Finish

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lil notes:

Woaaahhhhh... *Speachless*

Oke siip emang nielhwang sedang berkibar kencang akhir-akhir ini. Bikin lil ambyar, melipir, dan melancong dengan segala kecepatan kapal yang melaju sedang #plak

Lil berusaha membuat cerita ini jadi lebih panjang dan lebih fluffy, berhasilkah?

Tapi mungkin chapter depan balik lagi kenyerempet2, tergantung mood dan ide lil *tawa labil*

Dan, seperti biasa lil tunggu review kalian! Mari beri dukungan buat cerita dan pairing ini.. hehehe

With love,

Lilcutebear.

Ps: Masih adakah yang menanti ELM? TT-TT


	3. Day 3 - First Time

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **30 DAYS of HOT SUMMER**

Kumpulan 30 cerita singkat kehidupan asmara antara

Si Sexy, Kang daniel. Dan Si Manis, Hwang Minhyun.

 **Rating: 17**

 **Pairing** : NielHwang

 **Warning** : Mention of Rape, Graphic Abuse,

Tidak nyaman dengan hal-hal diatas, silahkan keluar :)

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Day 3 – First Time**

Saat malam-malam tertentu, disaat Daniel memasuki Minhyun dan ketika mereka akan mencapai kenikmatan bersama, terkadanag Daniel akan teringat pada pengalaman pertamanya dengan Minhyun. Memori kelam yang selalu menghantui malamnya dan amat sangat ingin ia lupakan, tapi Daniel tahu ia tidak bisa.

Kalau mengingat hal itu, tempo sodokannya yang biasanya cepat dan kasar perlahan akan melembut dan membuat sang kekasih menjadi tertegun dan memandangnya sendu. Karena Minhyun sangat paham, saat itu Daniel sedang terjebak pada memori masa lalunya.

Memori dimana seorang Kang Daniel merenggut paksa kemurnian seorang Hwang Minhyun.

Bahkan saat malam-malam tertentu, ingatan itu akan terasa lebih vivid, lebih jelas, dan Daniel akan langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Minhyun, memandang nanar sang kekasih seakan ia melihat tubuh Minhyun yang merintih karena tersakiti dan menangis lirih.

Biasanya tubuh Daniel akan bergetar hebat, serangan panik kadang membuat nafasnya tersengal. Dan Minhyun akan melupakan hasratnya dan memaksa tubuhnya yang baru beberapa saat dibasuh oleh kenikmatan tiada tara, untuk bangkit dan memeluk Daniel.

"Sshhh.. Tidak apa... Aku baik-baik saja, tidak apa-apa Daniel.." Minhyun mengusapi punggung kokoh itu, menenggelamkan wajah Daniel dalam pundaknya. Memeluk kekasih bongsornya, memberikan ia jawaban yang selalu Daniel butuhkan.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku hyung... Maaf.. _I've Hurted you_ "

Dan seperti malam-malam sesudahnya, Daniel akan menangis hingga terlelap dalam pelukan Minhyun.

.

Petaka itu dimulai kala Minhyun diculik oleh salah satu penjahat yang pernah ditangkap oleh Daniel. Sang penjahat ingin membalas dendam kepada Daniel yang telah mengakibatkan orang yang dicintainya meninggalkannya dengan menjadikan Minhyun sebagai alasan.

Daniel panik, ia bahkan mengabaikan nasihat Ong yang memintanya untuk bersabar dan menunggu penyelidikan lebih lanjut, dan malah memilih untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan sendiri, karena bagi Daniel tidak ada waktu yang bisa terbuang ketika Minhyun yang menjadi taruhannya.

Tapi Seongwoo benar, bertindak gegabah hanya menjadikan Daniel sebagai mangsa empuk, ia yang terpancing dengan lokasi palsu yang diberikan oleh sang penculik harus menerima konsekuensi kecerobohanya dan membuatnya malah masuk kedalam jebakan yang sudah disiapkan.

Pukulan dan hantaman menghujani sekujur tubuhnya, Daniel hanya bisa menerima dengan pasrah semua jenis kekerasan kepadanya karena didepannya ia bisa melihat sosok kekasih manisnya, Hwang Minhyun yang terikat kuat diatas kursi, menangis serta meronta tidak berdaya dan hanya bisa menyaksikan Daniel disiksa sedemikian rupa.

Tapi dendam sesungguhnya belumlah terbalas, sang penculik menyeringai licik menjambak rambut Daniel yang sudah basah oleh darah, diarahkannya wajah babak belur Daniel menatap Minhyun yang bersimbah air mata.

"Ahh, mari kita masuk kedalam pembalasan dendam sesungguhnya" Daniel bisa melihat salah seorang anggota penculik membuka paksa mulut Minhyun menakup kedua pipi tirus Minhyun agaragar terbuka dan menuangkan sebotol cairan dengan kasar kedalam mulutnya, membuat kekasihnya yang terikat hanya bisa meronta kasar guna menghindari apapun yang akan diberikan kepadanya.

Daniel mengerang, berusaha menggerakan seluruh badannya yang terasa remuk, ia harus menolong Minhyun, ia harus melepaskan Minhyun. Tapi sebelum pikirannya bisa berpikir lebih jauh, rambutnya dijambak paksa, lehernya dicekik sehingga membuatnya membuka mulutnya untuk bernafas, dan saat itulah botol yang sama di tegukan kedalam mulutnya.

GLUP

Daniel menelan paksa seluruh cairan yang ada,

dirinya terbatuk keras saat merasakan cekikan dilehernya terlepas

BRUK

Melihat sosok Minhyun yang dilepar kearahnya membuatnya dengan sigap langsung memeluk tubuh Minhyun yang dilempar kearahnya.

Pandangannya melebar saat melihat muka Minhyun yang kini memerah karena efek obat peransang yang diminumnya. Ia menatap nanar Minhyun yang kini ikut memandangnya sedih,

"Maaf..." Bisik Minhyun lirih

Daniel hanya menggeleng dan mendekap erat tubuh sang kekasih.

Sang penculik tertawa sinis melihat adegan didepannya, dengan seringaian licik ia pergi keluar dari ruangan dan mengunci satu-satunya jalan keluar stelah sebelumnya berucap,

"Well, selamat bersenang-senang dengan pacar kecilmu Mr. Kang"

.

Daniel dapat melihat Minhyun yang meringkuk disebrang ruangan, tubuhnya bergetar, begitupun tubuh Daniel. Ia tahu hanya masalah waktu sebelum pengaruh obat menguasai dirinya dan Minhyun, ia sudah meminta Minhyun untuk mengikat tangannya dan menunggu hingga bantuan tiba. Tapi Minhyun menolak, sambil menangis karena melihat kondisi Daniel.

Ia menolak menambah luka ditubuh Daniel dan memilih tuk duduk sejauh mungkin dari sang kekasih, meski mereka berdua tahu hal tersebut sangatlah sia-sia.

Daniel mendesah frustasi, tubuhnya terasa panas, bukan karena ribuan luka yang ia yakini menghiasi tubuhnya. Namun karena hasrat birahi dirinya yang meminta dipuaskan. ia dapat merasakan bagian selatan tubuhnua yang terasa semakin menggembung.

'Sial... Sial... Sial.. '

Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya, tubuhnya semakin bergetar, begitupun Minhyun.

"Dan— Nghh... panas" Desahan lirih Minhyun membuat pikiran Daniel semakin gelap.

Ia berkali-kali menampar dirinya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya, ia harus bersabar, ia harus menjaga Minhyun dari dirinya sendiri, ia tidak boleh menyakiti Minhyun.

Berulang kali Daniel menancapkan buku jemarinya dilengan atasnya. Menahan serangan hawa nafsu yang memaksa untuk dipuaskan. Ia nyaris berhasil, memancing lebih banyak darah yang mengalir dari lengannya, efek kukunya yang tertanam dalam. Sampai tiba-tiba panas tubuh Minhyun mendekap dirinya.

"Maaf... Nghhh... Maafkan aku Niel—"

Dan runtuhlah pertahan diri yang susah payah dibangun oleh Daniel.

.

Daniel merasakan kesadarannya yang sebelumnya hilang karena nafsu, mulai kembali secara perlahan.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat melihat Minhyun yang pingsan dengan sisa tangisan yang masih tersisa diwajah pucatnya.

Perlahan Daniel berusaha membalikan tubuh Minhyun yang tengah meringkuk dibawahnya. Jantungnya seakan terhenti melihat kondisi Minhyun yang berantakan, Pemandangan didepannya seakan menjadi sebuah tamparan buat Daniel, ia memandang jemarinya yang berbalut oleh cairan putih berbau anyir dan melihat dengan kalut kedepannya.

Seluruh tubuh Minhyun dipenuhi oleh bercak merah, bahkan dibeberapa tempat tampak jejak-jejak cumbuan yang mulai membiru. Bibir sang kekasih bengkak dan memerah, dibeberapa sudut tampak robek karena gigitan dan sudut mulutnya dihiasi oleh cairan putih yang membuat Daniel semakin meringis.

Daniel menurunkan pandangannya dengan kalut, hatinya mencelos melihat bagian bawah Minhyun yang sangat berantakan, putih dan merah bercampur satu.

Satu kata terbersit dalam benak Daniel, Gagal.

Daniel telah gagal menjaga Minhyun.

Ia telah gagal menepati janjinya kepada Minhyun.

Kang Daniel sudah melukai dan merenggut harta paling berharga milik Minhyun, dan saat itulah dunia menggelap bagi Daniel dan Minhyun.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Day 3 - First Time

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cerita ini bisa angst juga yah?

Bisa dong bisa, kan lil bilang tergantung mood lil isi ceritanya #plak

Hahaha..

Oke maaf, maaf, mudah2an next chapter bisa normal lagi dan bisa memuaskan kalian #eh

Tapi demi itu semua, lil tunggu review kalian yah.. lumayan itung2 tambahan semangat :))

With Love,

Lilcutebear


	4. Day 4 - Without Him

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **30 DAYS of HOT SUMMER**

Kumpulan 30 cerita singkat kehidupan asmara antara

Si Sexy, Kang daniel. Dan Si Manis, Hwang Minhyun.

 **Rating: 17**

 **Pairing** : NielHwang

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Day 4 – Without Him**

Sudah seminggu ini Daniel harus puas tuk tidur hanya dengan ditemani oleh bantal dan guling miliknya saja, karena kekasih hatinya yang sedang berlibur mengunjungi orangtuanya di Busan. Sebenarnya bukan hal baru baginya dan Minhyun, ketika masing-masing dari mereka pergi sedikit lama. Minhyun bahkan pernah ditinggal Daniel selama hampir sebulan, saat kekasihnya itu harus menyelidiki kasus besar di negeri sebrang.

Namun, kenapa kepergian Minhyun sekarang ini membuatnya uring-uringan adalah tidak bukan karena ia memikirkan omongan Seongwoo kemarin, dimana partner kerjanya itu dengan vulgarnya menunjukkan sebuah video sex miliknya sesi makan siangnya.

Tidak, Daniel tidak terganggu dengan hal tidak senonoh semacam itu. Yang membuatnya terganggu adalah kenyataan bahwa artis yang menjadi pemain di film biru milik sahabatnya itu mirip sekali dengan Minhyun ketika di rekam dari belakang.

Bahkan potongan rambut miliknya juga mirip! Daniel hampir menjungkar-balikan meja makan siang mereka saat menonton video tersebut, ia nyaris kalap kalau saja pemuda yang tengah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya diatas meja itu tidak sedikit memiringkan wajahnya sehingga paras maskulinnya bisa terlihat.

Well, jelas figur belakang sungguh menipu karena artis film biru tersebut adalah definisi Manis namun maskulin, berbeda dengan Minhyun-nya yang Manis dan cantik.

Tapi masalah belum usai sampai disitu, ketika tanpa sadar disaat ia sedang mengerjakan laporannya, cuplikan video itu kembali terbayang dalam benaknya, namun kali ini Minhyun-nya lah yang ia bayangkan ssebagai pemeran utamanya.

Ia membayangkan tubuh mulus Minhyun yang meliuk-liuk diatas tubuhnya, desahan halus Minhyun saat dirinya bersatu dengannya, dan aura cantik nan menggoda yang terpancar kala Minhyun mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

SHIT

Daniel meremas pulpen dalam genggamannya keras. Dengan wajah horor ia menatap kearah gundukan di tengah selangkangannya yang semakin menggembung.

Kang Daniel Horny disaat sang kekasih sedang berada jauh diluar kota.

_--_--_--_

.

Daniel membuka pintu apartemen mereka dengan kasar, ia membanting tas kerjanya dengan terburu-buru dan melepaskan kemeja yang dikenakannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia bergegas memasuki kamar mereka dan membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah melucuti seluruh pakaian kerjanya, ia memandang juniornya yang berdiri tegang dan menghela nafas lelah.

Tampaknya tidak ada cara lain selain menuntaskan hasratnya sendiri.

Ia mengelus perlahan batang miliknya yang keras, menyabuninya perlahan sembari membayangkan bahwa jemari lentik Minhyun lah yang kini menyelimuti kejantananya. Nafasnya langsung tersengal, di remasnya pelan miliknya seolah-olah tangan Minhyun yang malu-malu lah yang melakukannya.

SHIT

Daniel mengerang semakin hebat. Ia mendudukan dirinya diatas kloset yang tertutup dan mulai melebarkan kakinya, guna mempermudah dirinya memuaskan diri.

Ia mengurut perlahan miliknya yang sudah sedikit basah oleh cairan kenikmatan miliknya, sesekali menggoda bola kembar miliknya, meremas, menarik, memijati. Semua gerakan yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membuat dirinya mencapai kenikmatan.

Desahan dan erangan terdrngar bersahutan dari mulutnya, tubuhnya semakin berkontraksi saat membayangkan Mulut hangat Minhyun kini menyelimuti kejantanan miliknya.

"Ahh Minhyunie... "

Kocokan tangannya semakin cepat saat merasakan kenikmatan yang sudah berada diujung mata. Cukup satu hentakan pergelangan tangannya dan dia akan klimaks, Perutnya melilit dan pandangannya mulai menggelap.

Namun, belum sempat ia berteriak nikmat, sedetik kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar.

BRAK

"DANIK? KAU TIDAK APA-APA?"

Didepannya sosok Minhyun yang tampak panik, berteriak histeris tengah membuka paksa pintu kamar mandi mereka.

"SHIT" Daniel mengumpat kasar saat klimaksnya terganggu akibat pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lebar.

Matanya bertatapan dengan Minhyun yang kini mengerjap bingung kearahnya yang sedang duduk telanjang dan mengangkang lebar diatas kloset mereka.

"Da-Danik???"

Daniel yang nyaris memaki kepada sosok yang menghalangi dirinya mencapai kenikmatan, kini malah menyeringai senang melihat Minhyun yang sudah merona hebat melihat posisinya.

"Well, Selamat datang sayang" Bisiknya berbahaya.

Minhyun yang menyadari kondisi dengan segera, meneguk ludahnya kasar dan melangkah mundur perlahan. rasa paniknya saat melihat baju yang berserakan sepanjang pintu apartemen mereka kini berubah menjadi perasaan horror saat melihat ekspresi Daniel.

"Da-daniel, maaf... A-Aku baru sampai tadi... dan kulihat baju berserakan di de-depan ruang tamu.. ku-kupikir terjadi sesuatu" Cicitnya pelan sambil perlahan siap mengambil posisi untuk berlari.

BRAK

Naas baginya, belum sempat ia berlari, Daniel dengan sigap menahan pintu yang akan dibuka Minhyun dan mengurung sang kekasih dalam kungkungannya.

"Maafkan aku Sayang, tapi aku tidak pernah mau bermain solo... - " Suara Daniel kian merendah membuat bulu kuduk Minhyun semakin meremang.

"-dan kurasa kau sudah paham apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bukan"

Dan yah suara teriakan dan desahan tidak lama terdengar dari balik bilik kamar mandi mereka.

Daniel beruntung, ia tidak jadi bermain solo hari ini.

_--_--_--_

.

END

.

.

Masih adakah yang ingat dengan kisah ini?

Hahahaa, ini hanya draft lama yang baru sempat lil upload, maaf kalau tidak sesuai expektasi kalian..

Honestly, i lost my passion somehow..

jadi Should i continue this story? or not?

Lil masih sayang Minhyun, masih ikutin wanna one juga, tapi waktu buat nulis tidak sebebas dulu semenjak pindah kantor cabang jadi huhuhu fanficku terbengkalai semua TT

Dimomen ini lil juga mau mnta maaf untuk segenap reader yang membaca fic2 lil...

kalian bebas buat panggil tukang obral janji, tukang ingkar janji, dsb. bahkan chap terakhir ELM masih belum bisa lil upload :"((

Emang author PHP T_T

Karena itu, seandainya masih ada kalian diluar sana yang masih membaca cerita ini...

tell me, should i close this book?

With Love,

Lilcutebear


	5. Day 5 - Morning Lazy day

**30 DAYS of HOT SUMMER**

Kumpulan 30 cerita singkat kehidupan asmara antara

Si Sexy, Kang daniel. Dan Si Manis, Hwang Minhyun.

Rating: 17+

Pairing: NielHwang

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Day 5 - Morning Lazy day

Daniel itu monster, Minhyun paham itu.

Pacarnya itu memiliki stamina bak sesosok monster liar, dengan nafsu yang tidak terbendung bahkan ketika menikmati tubuhnya.

Dan Minhyun, sebagai seorang kekasih manis miliknya, hanya bisa menerima dengan pasrah.

.

"Mmm.. Mmhh..."

Minhyun sedang bersenandung riang, sambil sesekali mengaduk masakan yang sedang disiapkannya, bibirnya tidak henti mendendangkan lagu dengan lembut, guna menemani paginya ini yang masih terasa sepi, karena kekasih bongsornya yang masih terlelap di alam mimpi.

Ia mengambil sebuah sendok, untuk mencicipi nasi goreng yang sudah hampir jadi.

Mengecap pelan, dan berdecak gembira saat merasakan rasa yang sebagaimana ia harapkan.

' _Meong'_

Minhyun tersenyum mendengar suara kucing peliharaan Daniel yang sudah mengeong pelan, suara itu sekaligus menjadi tanda baginya, bahwa Daniel sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Wajah cantiknya tersenyum simpul saat membayangkan ekspresi Daniel seandainya kekasih bongsornya itu melihat menu sarapan pagi ini.

' _Daniel pasti akan mendesah senang, melihat menu favoritenya pagi ini'_

Minhyun membatin sambil kembali bersenandung kecil.

Ahh, sepertinya Minhyun lupa, apa sebenarnya menu favorite Daniel di pagi hari.

 **.**

BRUK

"Ngghh... Niel-ah?" Minhyun mengerang kaget saat merasakan lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya possessive.

Daniel yang baru bangun, langsung disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang menggoda imannya, langsung mendekap Pinggang Minhyun, yang tengah menungging mencari sesuatu dibalik bantal sofa mereka.

"Yaaa... Mmhhh... Kang Danielnhh..."

Minhyun menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Daniel dan menjauhkan dirinya dari serangan tiba-tiba Daniel pada tengkuknya.

Ciuman dan kecupan basah kini Daniel layangkan dengan giat.

"Mmm.. Kenapa kamu menggodaku, _baby..._ " Bisik Daniel rendah pada daun telinga Minhyun, membuat sang kekasih mendesah merasakan suara berat itu menggetarkan pendengarannyanya.

"Aku sedang mencari, kunci yang didorong oleh Nghhh... Peter ke dalam sofa... Niel-Ah!"

Minhyun memekik kencang saat, Daniel malah mengulum telinganya yang sudah memerah sempurna, sesekali mengigitinya.

Tanpa sadar ia mendesah, merasakan rangsangan Daniel pada titik sensitifnya.

"Niel... S-ssarapan... Ahhh " Minhyun menggelinjang hebat saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan jemari Daniel sudah memainkan miliknya yang sedikit demi sedikit terpengaruh oleh rangsangan dari kekasih bongsornya.

Tapi Daniel sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ucapannya, ia malah semakin gencar memperluas kecupan dan cumbuannya pada area punduk Minhyun, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Hyung, aku lapar" Bisik Daniel kasar saat kembali mengulum daun telinga Minhyun.

"Ma-makanya, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan di—"

Minhyun langsung meronta kembali, namun nafasnya tercekat ketika suara berat daniel memotong nya.

"Aku lapar akan tubuhmu"

Dan Minhyun pun membeku seutuhnya.

 **.**

"Haaaah – ah – ngghhhhh! He-hentikan... Ni-niel"

Mendesah hebat, Minhyun menggenggam erat pasrah pinggiran meja yang menjadi alas pembaringannya akibat serangan Daniel. Tubuhnya tersentak kasar, karena dorongan penuh tenaga oleh Daniel yang kini memegangi pinggangnya dengan possesive.

Suara hentakan kulit yang saling bertabrakan memenuhi kondisi apartemen mereka pagi itu.

Desahan dan rintihan Minhyun seakan menjadi musik pengiring bagi Daniel yang kini tengah asyik mengejar kenikmatan miliknya, namun ia tetap tidak lupa memanja kesayangannya yang kini tampak merintih semakin kencang karena remasan Daniel pada miliknya.

"Pe-pelan pelan Niel – hnnnnnggg"

Minhyun mencapai orgasmenya kesekian akibat hentakan kasar Daniel. Pandangannya terasa memutih dan nafasnya tercekat saat merasakan Daniel ikut menyusul dirinya.

Remasan kasar pada pinggangnya tampaknya akan kembali menorehkan memar didirinya, tanda kepemilikan Daniel akan tubuhnya.

Nafas Minhyun perlahan mulai normal, ia bisa merasakan Daniel mengerang kecil saat Minhyun tidak sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya akibat rasa menggelitik dari cairan Daniel yang sekarang ia yakin sudah bersarang didalam dirinya,

" _Dan aku harus mandi lagi"_ Batin Minyun kesal.

Daniel mengangkat kepalanya yang ia rebahkan pada ceruk leher Minhyun, dan mengecup pelan bibir Minhyun yang membengkak.

"Hehehe, selamat pagi sayang..."

.

Minhyun memberenggut kesal saat Daniel mengangkat handuk dari rambutnya yang kembali harus dikeringkan.

Sedikit meringis ketika ia berusaha bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

' _Pinggangku sakit sekali kami'_ Minhyun semakin memberenggut kesal sambil memegangi area pinggangnya.

"Sakit yah hyung?" pertanyaan Daniel nyaris membuat Minhyun ingin memarahi kekasih bongsornya itu kalau bukan karena ekpresi sendu Daniel yang bagaikan anjing kehilangan pemiliknya.

Mau tidak mau Minhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal, "Kan sudah kubilang untuk pelan-pelan tadi" Ia menggerutu kecil tapi masih tetap tidak bisa menghindari rona merah yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Maaf, habis pemandangan pertama yang kulihat tadi adalah bokong indahmu Hyung, tentu saja kukhilaf.

Daniel sedikit merunduk dan meraup tubuh Minhyun dalam pelukannya.

Selalu begini, Minhyun tidak akan pernah bisa memarahi kekasih bongsornya kalau sudah bersikap semanis ini, ia hanya kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Daniel dan membiarkan Daniel membawanya keruang makan.

"Hup, Tuan putri sudah mendarat dimeja makan. Tinggal memanaskan makanan dan voila kita mulai sarapan hyung." Minhyun hanya terkekeh gemas melihat tingkah Daniel. Ia menyenderkan dirinya dan membiarkan Daniel melakukan semuanya.

"Ini makanan untuk _baby_ kesayanganku, maafkan aku yah hyung"

Dan akan selalu begini setiap saat, dengan Minhyun yang memaafkan kekasih bongsornya. Dan Daniel yang akan segera memanjanya.

What a lazy day, right? :)

.

.

YEAY IAM UPDATE!

*krik... krik...krik...*

hahaha, adakah yang masih membaca cerita ini? lil bosan makanya lil update nih (Songong minta ditabok)

Iyah, Lil masih hidup, masih suka nulis juga, cuma ga punya waktu buat nyelesaiin draft.. :") Sungguh anak muda, cari duit itu menyita waktu dan pikiran hahaha

Hampir setahun terakhir aku update, dan sekarang, Welcome 2019!

Iam a proud Wanna Love so yeah, Lets rock 2019 guys!

And lastly, review jusseyoo :))


End file.
